


Slow Motion

by CallmeVee, Mitchsentrash



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, One Shot, lap dance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 04:46:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14686782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallmeVee/pseuds/CallmeVee, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mitchsentrash/pseuds/Mitchsentrash
Summary: Emily has a few surprises in store for her wife, who has been very stressed out at work lately and needs to relax.





	Slow Motion

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was supposed to be a Mother’s Day present for a tumblr friend, but since I am garbage and it took me 50 years to write it, it is now a very belated Mother’s Day gift. I hope it’s worth the wait! I never would have finished it without the help of the bestest kid in the whole world Vee helping me out. She wrote the soft and sweet parts and I wrote the rest. Thanks for the help kiddo!

Emily and Aubrey are celebrating six months together tonight. Emily wants to go all out and wine and dine her girl like she truly deserves. 

She has planned the perfect dinner, lamb chops with mint jelly, roasted fingerling potatoes, grilled asparagus, and chocolate covered strawberries for dessert. All Aubrey’s favorites, guaranteed to bring a smile to the blondes face. 

Aubrey has been having a hard time at work and, even if she acts cool in front of her, Emily knows that she has to do something about the blonde’s stress.

Emily is so excited she can barely contain herself. She’s been looking forward to surprising Aubrey for months now. This seems like the perfect opportunity to wine and dine her and then catch her off guard with her naughty new talent.

Aubrey is dead on her feet by the time she’s sticking her key in the apartment door. Her feet hurt, her back is killing her, and she’d kill for a glass of red wine.

When she opens the door her senses are overwhelmed, she is hit with the delicious scent of homemade cooking, her eyes are drawn to the two candlesticks setting off a nice glow to the table that is set to the nines, her ears are pulled into the beautiful sound of her wife as she softly sings along with Clapton’s “You Look Wonderful Tonight”.

Aubrey allows herself to let loose in her wife’s soft voice and meet her in the middle. Emily was right in front of her with her hand requesting Aubrey’s.

She couldn’t stop the tears that started to form in her eyes as a warm feeling wrapped around her completely. She swore she was the luckiest woman in the world for having such an amazing lover. 

Slender fingers found their place on her left cheek, as the intensity of their locked eyes turned her to mush. Oh boy did she feel like a giddy teenager again. 

Aubrey closed her eyes and let herself get lost in the feel of being wrapped up in her wife’s arms as they softly swayed to the music. The stress of the day leaving her body with a sigh. This is what Aubrey had been waiting her whole life for. 

After what seemed like a full repertoire of slow dances, Emily kisses Aubrey’s cheek and proposes they go enjoy their meal before it gets cold. The softly whispered reply making her shiver in anticipation.

The soft touches and the small glances full of love and desire are setting the mood for what Emily has been waiting for for awhile. 

Aubrey’s eyes are shining and her face seems a lot more relaxed than it had been this morning.

Emily loved this softer version of her wife so much she made a promise to herself to do more of these impromptu nights. Aubrey was worth whatever effort she had to put in. 

Aubrey being the sweet human that she is volunteers to clean up the mess that is their kitchen since Emily worked so hard on dinner. Emily agrees with a soft kiss and the promise of a nice relaxing bath as incentive to have her wife join her in the bedroom. Which gives Emily the chance to prepare the important part of her surprise.

Emily quickly changes out of her shorts and t-shirt that have been hiding the black lace boy shorts and matching bra she was wearing. She grabs one of Aubrey’s dress shirts, that reaches about mid thigh, and leaves the top three buttons undone. Exposing enough cleavage to be enticing without exposing too much. She completes the outfit with a pair of black Christian Louboutins the blood red sole the only pop of color, besides the flush of anticipation upon her cheeks.

Emily places the desk chair in the center of the room and connects her phone to the Bluetooth speaker they keep on the nightstand. She pulls up the song she’s been practicing to and waits on the bed for Aubrey to come in the room.

As soon as the blonde opens the door, Emily meets Aubrey in the middle of the room. Aubrey just stands there slack jawed as she takes in her wife’s appearance. 

Emily wraps one hand around Aubrey’s waist as the other hand guides Aubrey to the chair. Once Aubrey is in place Emily hits play on her phone and “Or Nah” starts to play. Emily straddles Aubrey’s leg and starts grinding on her, while wrapping her arms around the blondes neck. 

Aubrey instinctively reaches out to caress Emily’s ass but she swats her hands away and grinds harder as she licks a trail from Aubrey’s collarbone to her ear. Aubrey reaches her hands out to touch again so Emily grabs her wrists and places them behind the back of the chair. 

Emily resumes her grinding to the beat of the music, and Aubrey can’t help the moan that escapes her lips. Her fingers are itching to touch Emily, all over, everywhere. Aubrey bites her bottom lip as Emily let’s go of her hands and stands up and flips over so that her ass is in Aubrey’s face.

Aubrey’s never been a good listener and she reaches her hands out and squeezes Emily’s ass, massaging her cheeks. Emily’s steps falter just a little as she enjoys the feeling of Aubrey’s hands on her. 

When her hips start moving again Aubrey runs her hands up Emily’s torso taking the dress shirt up with her. Her hands stop once they feel the lacy fabric of Emily’s bra, and she squeezes her breasts softly. Emily moans loudly and grinds her center down hard on Aubrey’s leg. 

Aubrey just wants to touch everything, but there’s so much she can’t get to. Frustrated and wanting, she grabs a handful of shirt and pulls at the fabric, causing the buttons to drop to the hardwood floor and scatter loudly. 

Emily turns back around and grabs Aubrey’s hair and pulls her to her and kisses her roughly. Aubrey stands up and Emily wraps her legs around her waist as they walk to the bed.

As Aubrey unwraps Emily’s legs from her waist and lays her on the bed, she runs her hands down her legs and removes the heels from her feet. The shirt parts and leaves Emily’s body, black lace barely covering her, and Aubrey licks her lips as she prepares for her second feast of the night.


End file.
